codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebase 'Black'/Transcript
Cutscene The mission's cutscene (also the games opening cutscene) begins with a view of North Korean tanks rolling through the Korean border. A voice begins to talk silently; Unknown: The war has begun. The image slowly fades and is replaced by the view of the inside of a C-130. Many soldiers are seen inside it waiting to land. David 'Dozen' Miller is one of them. A laptop is rested on his lap. On the screen of the laptop is an image of the North Korean president, Kim Jong Un. He closes the laptop as a buzzing sound come froms his radio's receiver. A voice comes from it. Unknown: Miller, have you landed yet? Miller: Farrel? Farrel: You got it. They both laugh and Miller walks away from a group of soldiers to hear better. Farrel: Hey dude I heard from my units commander that something big's coming up for you. Apparently he was told that by some guy close to the president, so whatever it is, its serious. Miller: Realy? Wonder whats it about. Farrrel: Well I only know as much as you Miller. So you landed yet? I'm waiting at the base, you make sure to get those recruits. The plane lands with a crash. Miller: Now that you've said it I've actually just landed a few seconds ago. I'll meet up with you as quick as I can. See ya. The plane stops and a voice comes from the front. Officer: Right lets get out of here! Miller you take the recruits. Lets go! Miller slings his pack over his shoulder and beckons the recruits forward. As the doors open and the sun bursts into the plane, the image swithches again this time to a group of 5 official looking figures in a large room with a computer monitor at the front. The man at the top speaks; Unknown: What's the status in Korea? The figure lifts his head up and is revealed to be the US president, Obama. Official 1: Another 50 SOF soldiers have been sent in along with 25 recruits. 10 SOF soldiers have been sent with the recruits, one of which, is the guy we're looking at. Obama: Miller? The officials look around nervously. Official 2: There's more to it. We'll have to have another look at his record first. But we already have one guy, Burnes. Walther Burnes. Obama: So this squad...whats their full porpose? As important as the Joint-Force? I need to know. Again the officials struggle for an answer. Official 3: Well lets just say this. They'll be more than the regular soldiers. The screen fades black and the mission begins. Mission The mission begins with Miller in a group of recruits. Miller walks to Sgt. Farrel at the fireing range. Farrel: You finnaly got the recruits, sir? Miller: Well its either that or you fucking hulucinating. (laughs) Farrel hands you his M4. Farrel: Ok. Shoot the first 5 targets. Miller shoots the first 5 targets Farrel: Great. Now lets show these n00bs how to use their sights. Farrel instructs the 'n00bs' how to use iron sights. Miller: What's next? Farrel: Pistols. Show them how to load/unload the P228. Miller picks up the P228 and enters the magazine, cocks the slide and shoots another 5 targets. Miller then reloads. Farrel: Awesome! That's it dude. Don't forget the CQB course, the officer wants you. Miller: (mumbled) I am a fucking officer. Miller leaves the shooting range and continues on torwards the CQB course. He pasts a baseball court and the baseball players can be heard talking. Farrel: And don't forget you have to be back straight after the course! We have snipers here! Baseball player 1: This ain't no Iraq dude. Back to Asia, eh? Miller reaches the CQB course and meets the officer. '' Officer: You got a pistol Miller? Miller: Yes sir! Officer: Ok then. Run the CQB course. The time to pass is 35 seconds. Prove that airborne emblem. ''Miller picks up 2 flashbangs from a table. Miller enters the CQB course and walks down a corridor into a small room. Targets pop up and Miller shoots them. Miller exits the room and walks down another corridor to a half open door. Miller throws a flashbang into the room. He enters the room and walks up a flight of stairs.